1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a key holder for holding keys or the like articles in a bundled condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various key holders are known, which comprise, as shown in FIG. 51 of the accompanying drawings, a closure link 1 connected to an end of a resilient C-ring 2 and adapted to extend between opposite ends of the C-ring 2 for closing an opening of the C-ring 2, thereby holding a key (not shown) on the C-ring 2, and an ornamental tab 4 connected to the closure link 1 by means of a connector strap 3.
The C-ring 2 of the conventional key holder is formed of a resilient strip of metal and in not adjustable in shape and size to conform to the number of keys to be held on the C-ring 2 or to meet a variety of user's desires.
As a consequence of the fixed shape and size, a large C-ring is needed when a large number of keys are to be held on the C-ring. Such large C-ring is not handy to carry but unsightly in appearance.